Face It
by silly pancake22
Summary: Barbara is about to fall off a 20 story building, but not before Dick can 'fall' in love with her, right in front of the notorious Two Face ready to kill them off! Oh the suspense!


Barbara Gordon X Dick Grayson

Batgirl X Nightwing

* * *

Gotham City was drenched in darkness, the moonlight was barely visible through the thick clouds of the night time sky. The sounds of sirens and gun shots could be heard through out the entire city. Red and blue lights flashed around them, and the sound of helicopter propellers circled them. He held onto her hand for dear life, his arm ached, but he refused to let go of her. Gotham's crime rates had been through the roof the past few nights, robberies, break ins, hold ups, drive by's, Dick just couldn't catch a break. There was always super hero work to be done. Dick Grayson was better known to the streets of Gotham as Nightwing, a full time super hero who used to study under Gotham's very own Batman. Nightwing had 'flown the nest' so to speak and was now his own super hero. But unfortunately for him, somewhere along the wild villain chases and never ending nights of cops and robbers... Dick fell in love. Dick had 'fallen in love' with Barbara Gordon, Gotham's very own Batgirl. A curious assortment of words he thought reflecting on the current situation. Dick was standing on the top of a 20 story sky scraper with Barbara hanging over the edge for her dear life. The only thing keeping Barbara from falling to her doom was Dick's arms, refusing to let go, no matter how numb he was becoming, he wouldn't allow her to fall. Accompanying Dick on the roof top was the villain known as Two Face. He held a machine gun, armed and ready to fire at Dick and Barbara. That was significantly less important at the moment. The main goal was to get Barbara back up onto the roof safely. "Nightwing...." Barbara gasped ".... you can let go..." She assured him. She wasn't in any way ready to fall to her death, but she knew that the safety of the city was more important than her life... or so she thought.

"No..." He grunted, he tightened his grip on her hand.

"You pull her up, then your both get shot down..." said the infamous Two Face, pointing his gun into the crevice of Dick's back.

This was ridiculous... Dick thought. How on earth were the villains gaining control of the city, how did Two face manage to corner them so far to the edge of the building, that Barbara slipped off. Dick was beginning to love her more right then, than he ever had before. He had never gotten a chance to tell Barbara how he felt... They had always been... 'just friends' But as of right now... that wasn't good enough for Dick...

"Please...." Dick grunted... This time his words were directed at Two Face

"Don't hurt her..." He turned his head to face Two Face.

"You can hurt me... but don't hurt her..." Dick felt his muscles ache.

"What does she mean to you?" Two Face asked curiously, lowering his gun.

"Everything..." Dick whispered.

"Dick, what are you doing?" Barbara pleaded, dangling off the side of the building.

"Well, how sweet, Gotham's former boy wonder has fallen in love with the bat babe..." Two Face mocked.

"Like you know what love is..." Dick retorted.

"I'll make you a deal boy wonder..." Two Face reached into his pocket and retrieved his lucky coin.

"Heads, you both live..." He placed the coin on his thumb, ready to flip it. "Tails, you both die..."

And at that, he tossed the coin into the air.

Dick's heart sank, the idea that their lives were up against a 50-50 chance was not the most comfortable position to be in... His hand tightened over Barbara's as if to tell her that everything would be okay.

The coin landed in the palm of Two Face's hand, he glanced down at it... "Heads..." He shot up a twisted grin "Looks like you lucked out tonight...." He put the coin back in his pocket, and carried his gun away, walked down the fire escape to the streets, and turned himself in to GCPD. An armored van drove away, carrying him back to Arkham Asylum... for now.

Dick quickly scrambled to pull Barbara to safety.

"I'll never fully understand Two Face.. such a strange villain..." He smiled at her.

Barbara ignored his comment and slapped Dick clear across the face with all her strength. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again!" She yelled

"What did I do?" He placed his hand on his face to calm the throbbing pain.

"You almost got yourself killed for me! Thats what!"

"What was I supposed to do, let you die!?"

"What if Two Face had killed you, I would have had to live with the guilt..." She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think about it.

"I would never allow that to happen to you, Babs..." His voice choked up.

"Don't be foolish!" She began to fight off her own feelings "Love will only get you killed out on these streets..."

She turned to walk away.

"Can't you see!?" He shouted at her, grabbing her wrist to stop her. "I'm willing to take that risk..." He pulled her waist to his and planted his lips over hers. Kissing her passionately, at first she fought it off, but then soon melted into the kiss, sliding her tongue over his lips, allowing their tongues to dance.

Barbara whispered into Dick's ear "You're truly crazy..."

He responded simply "...crazy in love..."

And that was that...

He never knew how much he had 'fallen' in love with Barbara, until she had nearly 'fallen' off a twenty story building... But love works in funny ways.

* * *

END

Sorry for the ridiculously short story... There wasn't really a way I could make this story very long! So I just went with the flow, and kept it short and sweet!

Two Face is a cool villain, I like him a lot! :]

Dick is a hopeless romantic, but only Barbara and me will ever know that!!

Please leave a review for me :]

My new policy is that: For every 10 reviews one of my stories receives, I will write and post a new story!

But each review must be positive and or constructive in some way, and each 0f the 10 reviews for each story must be from a different person.

Thank you


End file.
